wikisutofandomcom-20200213-history
Rui Murasaki
”I wonder if it’ll happen again tonight. Maybe…it’s what I need to help my dull life.” Description Rui is a high school student who gladly accepts the changes in his life brought by the merging worlds. He is eager and excitable, especially by Kirin, who he is bonded with. He also has an inner sadness, but that is hidden by his happy nature. He seems very interested in the events taking place, claiming it's what he needed in his life. His normally happy demeanor is only broken when his deceased parents are involved. He flew into a rage when the Corpse Puppeteer reanimated their corpses, even going so far as to destroy the bodies. Rui also seems to have developed some type of hero complex, wanting to save everyone from the creatures that attack innocent people. But Rui also gets angry at himself when he fails to protect anyone. When merged with Kirin, he takes on a somewhat more feral appearance, with long green hair and fur from the waist down. He also sport claws on his hands and feet. Rui later gains permanent transformation in both of his arms. Abilities Due to being bonded with Kirin on a higher level than the others, he and Kirin can merge for a certain span of time, though the merged form requires recharging after they unmerge. In this state, he exhibits incredible speed and attacks as if he were feral. After having a training session for a couple of days, he has learned how to utilize the fireball attacks that Kirin uses. Also after the training session he has enhanced his strength and speed. Also, Rui has learned to utilize the Gold Bomb. Rui must charge up by opening his mouth wide open. Then small gold energy gather near his mouth. The gold sphere completes by making a giant ball near the mouth. Rui then fires it, the attack is so devastating that it can wipe out many creatures instantly. A side effect to the Gold Bomb is that every time it is used, it will weaken itself by a quarter of it's original power. Rui later learns that his powers are amplified using the sun's power, through his fight with the emo dude Muerte Mort. But there are special requisites and such for the amplifications, since Rui fought during the daytime and did not receive such power amplifications. As a part of further merging with Kirin, Rui learns of healing powers. The healing powers can heal both physically and mentally. But it takes some time to focus on the part and more time to fully heal. However, the ability is useful, and Rui can also heal other people as well as himself. Background Rui's parents were killed three years ago. The event has traumatized him, and every year following he has honored the anniversary of their death. Since then he had to care for himself. Immediately prior to the story, Rui led a fairly normal life of a student, his only stressor being math. He has a neighbor named Jessie. Rui was soon taken into the world of myths and monsters. He has been fairly calm about it so far. He has made some sort of friends, and also strengthening his friendship with Jessie. Through his little adventures, he had gained powers, but he was slowly losing himself. He made hard choices, most of them backfired. Fun Facts *Donut is the roleplayer of both Rui and Kirin. **Donut is sometimes known as Taro, for the newer people. *Rui appears to be a student in algebra, talking about the standard form of linear equations (Ax+By=C) in the first post. *Bitches, it's on. Here's Rui's theme, motherfuckers. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5w_ldW7wsc *Hell, I'll add one more theme song. This one is when Rui turns into retarded superhero mode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQHIc2pVkzA Category:Characters Category:Humans